


L'ipnosi dello stregone

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Pantheon demoniaco [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Hypnotism, M/M, PWP, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 15:57:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14751894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Xion non ha mai creduto nell'ipnosi. Non sa quanto si è sempre sbagliato.





	L'ipnosi dello stregone

**Author's Note:**

> Scritto col prompt del p0rnfest: ORIGINALE M/M “Non mi sento alla tua altezza”.

L’ipnosi dello stregone

 

“Io all’ipnosi non ci credo. Secondo me sono tutte fesserie” disse Xion. Si passò una mano tra il voluminoso ciuffo di capelli. Spense la televisione e vide il migliore amico chiudere le finestre.

“Allora proviamo, dai” lo incitò Zeck.

< Non ho mai visto dei genitori in casa sua. Capisco che lavorino, ma non dovrebbero trattare così loro figlio.

Anche se io non devo parlare, i miei mancheranno tutta la settimana per affari > rifletté Xion.

“Non ti facevo tipo da credere in cose simili” borbottò.

“Suvvia. Ho solo comprato il kit, voglio solo divertirmi” borbottò Zeck, controllando che la porta fosse chiusa.

< Nessuno sa che sono qui, ed è un periodo di vacanza. Finalmente l’occasione che stavo aspettando > pensò. 

“D’accordo” capitolò Xion.

Il sorriso sulle labbra del migliore amico divenne più storto. Trasse da un cassetto una moneta antica, di bronzo, con un buco al centro, legata a un filo. 

“Casa tua è sempre parecchio fredda, però i divani sono comodi” disse Xion, grattandosi il naso.

Zeck iniziò a far ondeggiare la moneta davanti a lui, movimenti ampi e regolari.

Xion cercò di dare un senso ai rilievi sulla moneta, ma non li vedeva bene.

Zeck rimase immobile, ritto in piedi davanti all’amico seduto sul divanetto, bisbigliando piano una formula.

Xion seguiva la moneta con gli occhi, incapace di distogliere lo sguardo, sentì i suoi muscoli rilassarsi. Le spalline della sua giacca da tuta da ginnastica scesero lungo la sua pelle liscia, lasciandogli scoperte le spalle. 

Xion socchiuse gli occhi, sentendo le palpebre pesanti e smise di riflettere, la sua espressione divenne vacua, mentre una spirale si formava nei suoi occhi. Mugolò e socchiuse le labbra, un rivolo copioso di saliva gli scese lungo il viso. Le sue guance divennero rosse, mentre le sue braccia ricaddero inerti sulle sue gambe socchiuse. 

Iniziò ad avvertire un calore sempre maggiore, mentre il suo viso diventava in fiamme. Spalancò la bocca, iniziando a sorridere, si disfece delle scarpe ed iniziò a dimenarsi sul divanetto, muovendo soprattutto i glutei. I suoi capelli ricaddero scombinati, mentre la lingua scivolava fuori dalla sua bocca e Xion iniziava a sbavare.

Zeck lo guardò cadere completamente sotto l’ipnosi e togliersi rapidamente sia pantaloni che boxer.

Xion gorgogliò.

“Da questo momento io sono il tuo Master e mi apparterrai. Non ricorderai nient’altro che il tuo Master e i tuoi impellenti desideri. Alla fine di tutto, ti rivestirai, tornerai a casa e dormirai.

Quando ti sveglierai, non ricorderai niente di tutto questo. Neanche di essere venuto qui” recitò Zeck.

Xion annuì vigorosamente, si abbassò ancora di più le spalline, la sua pelle era diventata umida.

Zeck si stese sul divano e lo guardò finire di spogliarsi, mettersi carponi e raggiungerlo, arrampicandosi sopra di lui.

Xion gattonò sopra di lui con movimenti felini, l’eccitazione sempre maggiore. Le sue orecchie in fiamme fischiavano, iniziò a strusciare il bacino contro quello di Zeck, incapace di coordinare i movimenti, il suo membro era eccitato. Sul suo corpo il sudore scivolava sempre più copioso, non riusciva a smettere di ansimare e sbavare.

Zeck gli accarezzò le gambe sode e lo sentì mugolare rumorosamente, si slacciò i pantaloni e li abbassò insieme ai propri boxer.

< Forse avrei dovuto dirgli che sono uno stregone, figlio di stregoni. Però sarebbe superfluo, quando sarà il momento di lasciarlo andare, mi basterà rompere l’ipnosi.

Non ricorderà niente e potremo rifarlo ogni volta che vorrò. Il suo scetticismo iniziale è così divertente > pensò. I continui strusciamenti di Xion lo avevano eccitato ed iniziò a prepararlo.

Xion uggiolò.

Zeck inarcò un sopracciglio.

“Cosa c’è?” domandò. 

Xion iniziò a baciargli il collo e gli strusciò il viso contro il petto.

“I-io… Io non mi sento alla tua altezza” disse, ansante.

Zeck sorrise, accarezzandogli il viso.

“Oh, non temere. Lo sei” lo rassicurò. Gli baciò la fronte, Xion sbavò copiosamente addosso a lui, non riuscendo a impedirsi di dimenare i glutei.

Zeck lo penetrò con un colpo secco.

< La sua mente è così malleabile, lo posso rendere non solo docile, ma anche devoto in maniera così completa > pensò.

Xion gettò indietro la testa e, sempre ansimando, inizio a gemere di piacere.

Zeck si muoveva dentro di lui dando delle spinte secche, a cui Xion andava incontro. Zeck cercò di andare sempre più a fondo, colpendolo all’interno nel tentativo di trovare un punto di piacere. 

Xion aveva un occhio socchiuso a metà e l’altro quasi completamente aperto, ma le sue iridi continuavano ad essere a spirale. Il sorriso di piacere che gli deformava il volto si allargò, mentre la sua pelle si arrossava per il troppo sudore.

Zeck continuò a prenderlo, dimenandosi sul divanetto, il battito cardiaco dell’altro era eccitato, all’interno era umido e caldo. Nonostante all’inizio fosse più stretto, adesso riusciva a muoversi dentro di lui senza difficoltà.

Venne dentro Xion che venne a sua volta, gridando di piacere. 

Zeck scivolò fuori di lui, Xion rotolò a terra ed iniziò a rivestirsi, con movimenti meccanici.

“Attento a non fare incidente. A presto” lo salutò Zeck.

Xion scivolò ondeggiando fuori di casa, divenne composto e con gli occhi sgranati, con all’interno sempre le spirali. La bocca sigillata, il corpo gelido, il sudore si stava asciugando, dalla tasca dei pantaloni estrasse le chiave della propria moto. Vi si accomodò e partì.

Zack udì il rombo della moto allontanarsi nella notte.


End file.
